


Ready to Run

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of her wedding day, Mai wakes up ready to spend the rest of her life with Joey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Polarshipping is essentially canon, but I can never find anything for them. This is my attempt to remedy that.

Mai woke up on her wedding day feeling at peace with the world. She couldn't wait to be married to Joey. They were ready to be in it for the long run. Ready for honeymoons and babies crying in the middle of the night. Ready for packing school lunches and parent-teacher conferences. Ready for college tuition bills and watching their kids embark into the real world. Ready for their golden years when neither of them could do much of anything anymore. 

Mai knew that she and Joey were ready for whatever life threw at them because no matter what, they'd be facing it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
